Enoshima's Erotic Escapades
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set before the anime. After enrolling at Hope Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima is preparing to cause despair at the academy, but finds herself attracted to Naegi and uses seductive means to enthrall him just to "have fun" with him before beginning her plans to cause despair among the students.
1. Trip To Memory Lane

**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...a new Danganronpa fic while my first fic, "**Survival In The City**" is still ongoing...well another idea popped in to my head after re-watching the anime, and there I made comparisons with the two Enoshima's - the REAL one, **Junko Enoshima**, and the other being impersonated by **Mukuro Ikusuba**. After seeing the REAL Enoshima within episodes 12-13, I noticed that Enoshima's "busts" are visible whereas Mukuro's was not visible, and seeing that her curves were sexy, I thought I should pair her with someone since bringing despair was her "motivational motif".

**Makoto Naegi** came to my head and see him as a "suitable partner" to her and decided to have a story where Enoshima "humiliates" Naegi as a means to use as leverage the moment she makes herself apparent, which mirrors episode 12 and 13 of the anime. While my first fic pairing Naegi and Asahina are romantic in nature, Naegi's pairing with the REAL Enoshima is rather...unconventional as she uses him only as a tool to get the upper hand to make the "Super High School-level Luckster" fall in to despair.

As in my first Danganronpa fic, this fic is M-Rated for a reason.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Memorī· Rēn e no Tabi**_

Inside Hope Peak Acaemy, the scene shifts inside a secret hiding room where **Junko Enoshima** is sitting, watching a feed on the monitor where the 13 remaining students of "**Class 78**" have tasted their first "class trial" where the results are shown. As Junko watched, it showed the events that happened during the investigation of Sayaka Maizono's murder and she is enjoying every moment of it, even though she didn't get the desired results that she is hoping for.

The scene shows that around the circle of students, the class trial commences. **Kyoko Kirigiri** begins the discussion by trying to figure out the murder weapon. **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** says that the knife in her abdomen was no doubt the murder weapon. **Makoto Naegi** expands on that point, saying how someone must have took a knife from the kitchen. **Leon Kuwata** stresses how Naegi must be the culprit. **Aoi Asahina** begins to recall how she and **Sakura Ohgami** were in the kitchen the previous night drinking tea together. **Touko Fukawa** interrupts, accusing them of being partners in crime. **Monokuma** explains how even if they were accomplices, only the murderer would be allowed to graduate. Ohgami begins saying how while they were in the kitchen, only one other person entered - Sayaka Maizono herself. Naegi reassures everyone on that it must have been for self protection, and Togami states how it must have been taken away from her by the culprit and killed.

Everyone begins to accuse Naegi as the killer. Kirigiri steps in, saying how there was evidence to show he wasn't the culprit. Everyone is surprised, and she continues, explaining how the shower room door Naegi's room showed signs of trying to be broken into. **Mondo Ohwada** retorts, saying how if the room was locked from the inside, then the only option was surely to break it down.

As the discussion went on, Junko felt a bit impatient and commands Monokuma to have the trial come to a close and have the students point out the culprit, but then the results would soon reach a conclusion as an eventual exposure played in, as Leon Kuwata says their wasn't anymore evidence, but is quickly contradicted by Naegi.

"That's wrong!" He shouts and the evidence bullet 'dying message' is fired. Kirigiri begins to talk about the dying message behind Maizono's corpse; "11037". Ohwada asks the Super High School Level Programmer **Chihiro Fujisaki** what it meant, who has no idea. Naegi begins thinking over the events. After locking herself in the bathroom, the door was forced open and Maizono was stabbed by the knife which was taken away from her. Suddenly Naegi realizes the message was the culprit's name. He explains to the surprised students; if you flip 11037 180 degrees you get... LEON.

He looks at Kuwata who begins to get angry. Naegi expands, saying how she was lying on her back when she wrote it, so the message was from her point of view. Leon begins strongly denying that he was the culprit, but Kyouko contradicts him with the evidence that he tried to get rid of: the remainder of a bloody shirt sleeve and a smashed crystal ball which were found by the rubbish incinerator. **Yasuhiro Hagakure** mentions how he couldn't find his crystal ball.

Naegi starts going over what must have happened: after killed Maizono, the culprit hurried to get rid of the evidence. However, they couldn't get to the incinerator due to there being a shutter gate in the way. So the culprit used Hagakure's crystal ball to open the incinerator by throwing it at the on button through the shutter gates. For a normal person, this would have been a near impossible feat, but the culprit knew they could do it, because they must have been Super High School Level Baseballer. They threw the bloodied shirt into the incinerator and quickly left the garbage room. However, a part of the shirt which was not completely burnt fell to the ground, and thus had been used as evidence. Naegi confronts the culprit.

By this time, Leon is shaking with anger. Kyouko asks if he has anything to defend himself, by which Leon begins to chant "Idiot" over and over again. Naegi begins to list the evidence against him, which he all strongly denies. Naegi says that there was one way to get into the bathroom, and Leon strongly denies there is. The evidence bullet 'Toolkit' is fired. Naegi asks to see Leon's toolkit which Leon is unable to show. Leon stands shocked and horrified, unable to speak.

Monokuma announced that it's time to vote on culprit. A fruit machine is shown with the student's faces on. The machine stops with all three rows with Leon's face. Leon has been voted of being guilty. Monokuma happily confirms that the person who killed Maizono was Leon. Leon shakily admits it. Everyone is horrified at the revelation. Ohwada demands to know why he would do something like that, and Leon slowly explained his actions, though it did little to change the outcome.

He breaks down and sinks to the floor crying. Monokuma exclaims that because they successfully caught the culprit, Leon will be given a punishment. Leon begins saying excuses that he only killed her for self defense however the "principal" continues, saying how if you brought disruption, you had to be punished and that it was rule of their own society. Leon screams and begins to beat the walls with his fists, yelling for someone to get him out of here.

Monokuma announces a special punishment had been made for Leon. A red button appears in front of Monokuma. The bear hits it with a hammer and the scene changes to a red, black and white pixel scene where Monokuma drags Leon away.

The execution starts with Leon looking nervously around at his classmates, who are all staring at him. The camera shows this scene from different angles. Leon's mouth is wide open as a metal clamp closes around his neck. He grips the clamp with one hand and stretches out for help with the other. Suddenly, he gets dragged away by a chain the clamp is attached to and is hurled through the school corridors. The corridor door shuts and a red warning sign saying "In Use" lights up. Leon get's slammed upon a pole in a baseball pitch and chained to it. The baseball pitch gates, which are covered in warning signs slam shut. A canon pops up. Baseball balls are loaded into it.

The rest of the classmates watch from the other side of the gates. The canon starts up. Monokuma appears wearing a baseball cap and carrying a baseball bat. The words "Million Fungoes" Flashes across the screen. The canon begins violently firing balls atLeon in all directions. A scene of Leon screaming as a dozen baseballs flying towards him are shown just as they smash into his face. The gates open and the rest of the students horrified faces flash upon the screen. The remainders of Leon's limp body are shown silhouetted against a light.

Monokuma seems to find the execution incredibly adrenaline pumping and amusing while everyone else is aghast. Monokuma says that if they don't want this to happen again, then they should just simply live inside the school walls peacefully for the rest of their lives. Naegi clenches his teeth and Monokuma tells him he knows he's despairing after being betrayed by Maizono. Naegi angrily confronts the bear, saying how it was all it's fault and lunges for it, only to be stopped by Kirigiri telling him to calm down.

"Ku-ku-ku...I know...you're despairing, Naegi-kun...because Maizono-san betrayed you...ku-ku-ku...I know you're happy with this..."

"DAMN YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS! I'LL..."

"Calm down, Naegi...if you want to avenge her death..."

As the remaining 12 students left for their rooms, Junko felt a bit of excitement after she came close in making Naegi lose his composure, but she is quite satisfied to see the "sad looks" of the remaining 12, and much later, Monokuma returned and is now sitting besides Junko, and the mechanical bear talked to her and asked if she did the necessary thing in killing off Mukuro, who was posing as the FAKE Enoshima.

"Ku-ku-ku...like the show we made?"

"Yeah...that felt to be the best..."

"And Naegi is close to assaulting me...I really wanted him to...so that I can "punish" him...too bad that Kirigir-bitch managed to calm him down..."

"That's okay...there is still tomorrow...I'm sure he could be the next victim..."

"By the way...why kill off your sister? We could still use her for..."

"No need...I intend to get rid of her...she couldn't even pull off the way I do...besides..she a lousy actress...and she is a good example on how to keep those brats in line if they intend to rebel against me..."

"Really?"

"Really."

Enoshima stated that it doesn't matter, since she is "dispensable" and that Mukuro is a "lousy actress" as she couldn't get her "voice right" and pointed out that she needs to "set an example" so that the remaining students would not get the idea of rebelling against the "principal" and to keep them in line. Enoshima nevertheless enjoyed angering Naegi after seeing him seething over the fact that Maizono betrayed and tried to frame him while seeing the despaired look on Kuwata before executing him.

Much later, that night, Naegi is taking shower, and is still mourning over the deaths of Kuwata and Maizono, and emerged from the bathroom, still recalling how he first found her corpse and now he removed his towel to commence in changing clothes, ignoring the camera aiming t him, unaware that the REAL Enoshima is watching him. At the secret room, Enoshima was watching Naegi naked, and she zooms in the camera where the footage is aimed at Naegi's penis, and she stared lewdly, which Monokuma noted this and the two commented at the development.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, Enoshima-sama!"

"What?"

"You're staring at Naegi-kun's "pee-pee"..."

"So? Got a problem with that?"

"Ah...no. You still haven't gotten over that, huh?"

"Nope...and it's despairingly good..."

After a few minutes the footage shows that Naegi dresses up and is about to retire for the night, Enoshima then played a video tape where it shows her and Naegi "doing the deed" (aka SEX), in which Monokuma chuckled as he sees that Enoshima hasn't "gotten bored" at watching the footage as she recalled how she SEDUCED Naegi into having sex with her before commencing the "School Life Of Mutual Killing", where her "master plan" to make the students despair began.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter even though I borrowed scenes from episodes 2 and 3 of the anime, but nevertheless it jump-started the story and now you're in for a treat as to what Enoshima mean about her and Naegi had sex before the start of the "mutual killings". You'll soon find out why...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter will show you the events of how Enoshima and Ikusuba "sneaked inside" Hope Peak Academy, and how and when Enoshima befriended Naegi before commencing her plans to seduce him which she puts this as part of her plans to make Naegi submit to despair once she reveals herself at the eventual confrontation with the survivors.


	2. Flashback: First Encounter

**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...several favorites and followers, but only a handful of reviews...

But I guess I can't be picky at this point and decided to see if this next chapter would invite more reviewers. This chapter will detail on how Enoshima met Naegi and how this would cause her to develop an attraction to the "High School-level Luckster" and what made her decided to try and cook a scheme to "have fun" with Naegi while enacting the "Mutual Killing Of The Class 78", before setting off the events of the anime.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Flashback ~ Fasuto Enkauntā**_

As Naegi emerged from the bathroom, still recalling how he first found her corpse and now he removed his towel to commence in changing clothes, ignoring the camera aiming at him, unaware that the REAL Enoshima is watching him. At the secret room, Enoshima was watching Naegi naked, and she zooms in the camera where the footage is aimed at Naegi's penis, and she stared lewdly, which Monokuma noted this and the two commented at the development.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, Enoshima-sama!"

"What?"

"You're staring at Naegi-kun's "pee-pee"..."

"So? Got a problem with that?"

"Ah...no. You still haven't gotten over that, huh?"

"Nope...and it's despairingly good..."

After a few minutes the footage shows that Naegi dresses up and is about to retire for the night, and Enoshima then played a video tape where it shows her and Naegi "doing the deed" (aka SEX), in which Monokuma chuckled as he sees that Enoshim hasn't "gotten bored" at watching the footage as she recalled how she SEDUCED Naegi into having sex with her before commencing the "School Life Of Mutual Killing", where her "master plan" to make the students despair began.

Monokuma then glanced at the footage and noted that Enoshima really planned on how to have sex with him and asked how she managed to do it without Naegi refusing to "do the deed", and Enoshima responded by saying that it all happened way back after she and Ikusuba enrolled, and how she used her "charms" to make Naegi "fall" for her and enticed him to "give himself" to her. Now she recalled how it all began that shows her "romance" with Naegi.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

**_Two years ago..._**

Before setting foot at Hope peak Academy, Enoshima began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, in which she took the country by storm due to, and with, her extravagant tastes, and this created a lot of unwanted attention; according to Ikusaba who was at the time disguised as Enoshima, she claimed that the only men who were interested in Enoshima were "creeps who did not actually care about her". She later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba.

There Enoshima was given the title of "**Super High School-level Fashionista**" while Ikusaba was given the "**Super High School-level Soldier**" due to her experience as a soldier, and there the twin sisters began to mix up with the other students to befriend them as well as to select their targets in order to enact their plans to bring the selected students to despair. AS the weeks passed by, both Enoshima and Ikusaba got along well with their classmates and Enoshima herself was approached by male students after learning that she was a fashion model and asked for her autographs which she gave, though she was mentally displeased with it.

Several weeks passed by and as Enoshima was alone she noticed Naegi writing his notes and approached him and the pair soon developed a rapport to each other because of Naegi is friendly and a lot more down-to-earth than other students, which she felt that he seemed to be a "candidate" for her eventual experiment. As the two talked more, she mentally noted that he is a 'herbivore man,' which means that Naegi is likely to be the passive one in a relationship as proven from his conversation with others.

"...oh so that's how you got here? You're names was drawn by luck? You sure aere lucky..."

"Ah...that's not...well..."

"Come on...that's why you were given the title of "**Super High School-level Luckster...**"...you should feel honored..."

"I don't think I deserved that title...though I guess it was luck, though most of the time I got lots of bad luck instead of good ones..."

"But you're doing well..."

"Um..thanks..."

"By the way...want to see my magazines? You'll get to see why I'm a "Super high School-level Model"..."

"Sure..."

When she showed him the fashion magazines where her pictures are featured, Naegi was amazed and complimented her a lot, in which Enoshima slowly saw some interest in him, and she in turn developed an attraction to him because of his personality and rather good looks despite him being a "plain-looking teen", as well as she noted that he is a little shorter than her. As the two teens continued talking, Enoshima smiled as she wondered how despairingly good it felt as she thinks of ways to "break him down" once she came up with a plan.

"_For a plain-looking brat he sure looks cute...hmm...I wonder...if I get to see him naked...would he looked good "down there"...?_"

"Enoshima-san...?"

"Say, Naegi-kun..."

"Huh?"

By then she decided to invite him to watch a "shoot" of her fashion shooting from a well-known fashion publisher, in which he shyly asked if it is okay, and she responded that it is okay for him to come. Ikusaba was there but kept herself hidden and wondered if her younger twin sister is working on selecting him as her "ideal guinea pig" seeing her and Naegi getting along well. By then the two parted as she leaves for a fashion commitment while Ikusaba looks on before taking her leave as well.

**-x-**

The next day, at a certain studio, Enoshima was there and she was instructed to to do fashion pose in a two-piece bikini, in which she agreed and after spending a few minutes inside a makeshift change room, she emerged in a stunning two-piece bikini, and she was perfect for photo-shoot, in which the magazine's official photographer said this would definitely make fashion fans pleased and Naegi, who was there after being invited by Enoshima, was himself attracted by her sexiness, especially after seeing her "busts" yet he remained composed as the photographers began to take pictures of her that will be used for the magazines.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Enoshima noticed Naegi staring at her in awe and smiled at him, in which he smiled back, and Enoshima's manager saw the boy, and an idea came to his head and asked if he would like to be Enoshima's "fashion partner" for the swimwear article, in which Naegi blushed as he never thought that he would be offered something this extravagant, and replied if Enoshima would be okay with this and Enoshima saw this as a means to get closer to him.

"Um, Enoshima-san..."

"Huh?"

"Is it okay...?"

"Hmm...it seems he finds some good qualities in you...why not?"

"But...I'm not a model...I don't know if..."

"If he wants you, then I guess it's okay..."

"I'll ask if he's willing to give you some pay if you accepted...if he says yes, then you should accept...besides...it's a good way for you to earn...besides...I'm here, so there's no need for you to be shy..."

"Uh..."

Enoshima then "encourages" Naegi to accept and asked her manager if he is willing to pay him which the manager says he is willing, and seeing that Enoshima is fine with it, Naegi ended up accepting the offer, and after a few minutes he emerged, dressed in a sexy speedo brief, and Enoshima glanced at him from head to toe, and finds herself attracted to him and mentally thinks he should provide some "fun time" while she and Ikusaba are making plans to send the school, and the world, in despair.

"_My...he really is sexy...even if he's a bit shorter than me...good...I'll get to see if he has any weaknesses I can exploit..._"

Her eyes glances at Naegi's "average body" from head to toe, before glancing at his crotch, seeing that this would be exciting if she gets to see him aroused.

By then the editor of the fashion magazine then have Naegi and Enoshima get closer as the photographer began to take pictures, with Naegi blushing while being instructed by the photographer to "smile" which he did, and while close to Enoshima, Naegi slowly felt a bit of attraction to her while trying to ignore looking at her sexy body, including her "busts" which were the center of her attractiveness.

As the photographer instructed the two teens to "embrace", Enoshima did, and Naegi reluctantly did so, feeling nervous as he felt that his skin is touching hers, and as her left leg leaned against his thighs, the feel of her smooth skin and the warmth of her body was enough to trigger a response from his body, and for the first time his penis was "awakened" and got hard.

"_Ah, man...what timing! I can't show myself like this! Everyone will think that I'm a hentai...!_"

Because of the speedo's fabric, it was a bit loose and hence it formed a tent on the front of his speedo and pressed Enoshima's "front", and there she could feel him "pressing" her yet she was composed, and while she felt a bit "violated", she felt despairingly good as she can see his embarrassed look, and to her surprise, she felt despairingly aroused as well.

"_Ah...that's so despairingly good...Naegi is really this sexy...now if only I get to see him naked...I'll despairingly enjoy seeing his penis...if he's big enough to draw my attention..._"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter even though it only featured mostly of Enoshima first encountering Naegi, yet managed to befriend him which she deemed him as a "perfect guinea pig" for her eventual plans to send him to despair.

Right now you get to see Enoshima's career as a fashion model and Naegi gets roped in, which resulted him in getting in an awkward situation that he is in right now. Although nothing happened yet, this is just a start. More are on the way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Enoshima's "erotic" photo shoots before he "came to her rescue" when harassed by perverted fans, and there Enoshima commences in seducing him for the first time...


	3. Naegi's Seduction

**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...a few new reviews, and that makes me happy enough to get pumped up to bring in the next chapter, wherein things pick up where the last chapter left off...

This chapter will show how Enoshima gets close to Naegi and how she would seduce him into falling for her while the "Super High School-level Luckster" inadvertently developed an attraction to her unaware that she is actually "playing with him" as she gets to see how he "carries himself" which she plans to use against him.

Things will get heated after Naegi gets in a COMPROMISING situation while participating in a photoshoot, and see how he would try to get out of this awkward moment he is in before Enoshima takes advantage of it, and this is where she would ensnare him to her "wiles".

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Naegi's Seduction**_

Enoshima noticed Naegi staring at her in awe and smiled at him, in which he smiled back, and Enoshima's manager saw the boy, and an idea came to his head and asked if he would like to be Enoshima's "fashion partner" for the swimwear article, in which Naegi blushed as he never thought that he would be offered something this extravagant, and replied if Enoshima would be okay with this and Enoshima saw this as a means to get closer to him.

"Um, Enoshima-san..."

"Huh?"

"Is it okay...?"

"Hmm...it seems he finds some good qualities in you...why not?"

"But...I'm not a model...I don't know if..."

"If he wants you, then I guess it's okay..."

"Really...?"

"I'll ask if he's willing to give you some pay if you accepted...if he says yes, then you should accept...besides...it's a good way for you to earn...besides...I'm here, so there's no need for you to be shy..."

"Uh..."

Enoshima then "encourages" Naegi to accept and asked her manager if he is willing to pay him which the manager says he is willing, and seeing that Enoshima is fine with it, Naegi ended up accepting the offer, and after a few minutes he emerged, dressed in a sexy speedo brief, and Enoshima glanced at him from head to toe, and finds herself attracted to him and mentally thinks he should provide some "fun time" while she and Ikusaba are making plans to send the school, and the world, in despair.

"_My...he really is sexy...even if he's a bit shorter than me...good...I'll get to see if he has any weaknesses I can exploit..._"

Her eyes glances at Naegi's "average body" from head to toe, before glancing at his crotch, seeing that this would be exciting if she gets to see him aroused.

By then the editor of the fashion magazine then have Naegi and Enoshima get closer as the photographer began to take pictures, with Naegi blushing while being instructed by the photographer to "smile" which he did, and while close to Enoshima, Naegi slowly felt a bit of attraction to her while trying to ignore looking at her sexy body, including her "busts" which were the center of her attractiveness.

As the photographer instructed the two teens to "embrace", Enoshima did, and Naegi reluctantly did so, feeling nervous as he felt that his skin is touching hers, and as her left leg leaned against his thighs, the feel of her smooth skin and the warmth of her body was enough to trigger a response from his body, and for the first time his penis was "awakened" and got hard.

"_Ah, man...what timing! I can't show myself like this! Everyone will think that I'm a hentai...!_"

Because of the speedo's fabric, it was a bit loose and hence it formed a tent on the front of his speedo and pressed Enoshima's "front", and there she could feel him "pressing" her yet she was composed, and while she felt a bit "violated", she felt despairingly good as she can see his embarrassed look, and to her surprise, she felt despairingly aroused as well.

"_Ah...that's so despairingly good...Naegi is really this sexy...now if only I get to see him naked...I'll despairingly enjoy seeing his penis...if he's big enough to draw my attention..._"

As the photographer instructed the two teens to stay still while he takes the pictures of the two in a "fashionable pose", Enoshima smiled so as to look good in the photos of the upcoming magazines, while Naegi was mentally nervous as he is worried that after the photo-shoot ends everyone might see the bulge on his speedo, at the same time mentally had to "ground himself" as he is starting to feel arousal as his erection throbbed when pressed against Enoshima's "front", especially when feeling her soft skin.

"_Geez...why am I in a situation like this? Super High School-level Luckster...I get tons of bad luck instead!_"

Then the photographer instructed Naegi to lie down while telling Enoshima to sit on top of Naegi while holding a beach ball, in which she did, sitting on top of his "privates", feeling his erection throbbing while using her body to cover his "modesty", and Naegi mentally moaned at feeling this yet he had to compose himself so as not to give himself away. However, she uses this opportunity to arouse him, by pretending to move according to what the photographer asked her to do, in which she is using her buttocks to caress the bulge on his speedo, feeling his organ throb.

"_Ah...Enoshima-san...don't do that! I might give in and be forced to do something! Why does this have to feel this good?_"

After several minutes, the photographer said that the shoot is finished, and Naegi managed to reach the towel and uses subtle means to cover his front, and there he uses the opportunity to head for the dressing room to change clothes, fearing that the bulge on his speedo would cause unwanted reactions from other people. Enoshima grinned at seeing the boy's flustered state, but decided to follow him to see what he is like when naked.

**-x-**

A minute later, Naegi arrived at a dressing room and in his flustered state he forgot to lock the door and removed the towel, and the speedo, and now a naked Naegi looked around to find his clothes, while dealing with his erection which was throbbing hard, and he was so aroused that it took a strong will not to tempt himself to touch his penis. As he looked around for his clothes, Enoshima arrived, wearing a bathing robe she saw Naegi and saw his nakedness for the first time, while her eyes fixed on his erection, noting that his private part was fully shaved.

"_Wow...he really looked good...especially since he shaved himself! Now to get close to him..and see if I could touch him...that would be despairingly good...!_"

Enoshima then removed her robe and is now only clad in her bikini, and as Naegi turned around, he blushed upon seeing her and is unable to bring himself to cover his arousal, yet she was able to calm him down while telling him that he entered the wrong dressing room, in which he felt ashamed though she calmly told her classmate that this is nothing since they are "friends", and there he slowly calmed down while Enoshima was glancing at his hardened penis.

"Shh...it's okay..."

"..."

"Really...it's fine..."

"Th-thanks..."

"..."

"Um...Enoshima-san...why are you glancing at my...?"

"You looked cute..."

"R-really?"

"Can I touch it...?"

"Eh?"

By then the door opened and Enoshima took Naegi's hands and went towards a closet full of clothes and hid in there as several fashion models went inside to change clothes, and the scene shifts inside the closet where Enoshima and Naegi are inside, hiding behind several clothes that are hanged on a hanger, and with the amount of clothes there, they are quite safe for now, yet the models are still there chatting with one another unaware of the two teens hiding inside the closet, though they discussed about how they felt insecure about Enoshima's looks and why the fashion magazine editor allowed a "plain-looking boy" to become Enoshima's photo partner.

"That Enoshima...she really is a bitch!"

"Yeah...as usual, she stole our "thunder"..."

"I bet he's our manager's favorite pet..."

"That's what I think..."

"And think about this...that Enoshima brought a boy with her...and even the fashion magazine publisher chose him to be her partner in that photoshoot!"

"What does he see in that brat? He's just an average kid!"

"He does look good..."

"So what? He has no place in our modeling society!"

Inside the closet, Naegi heard the comments and felt offended at how they look down at Enoshima, but Enoshima said that it's their problems as she is only doing her job, but while squeezing their way to hide behind a pile of hanged clothes, her hand accidentally brushed his erection, and Naegi almost moaned from the contact, and Enoshima playfully apologized which he said that it is okay, but then she made him aroused even further by "accidentally" brushing his organ a few times while pretending to hide herself along with him, feeling his penis throb harder, and Naegi was starting to give in to the feelings.

"_Ah...Enoshima-san...please stop touching me there...! I might give in if you keep this up...!_"

By then, the closet door opened and one of the models is rummaging to choose a fashion costume, drawing closer to the two hiding teens and Naegi was starting to panic at the thought of being caught, but Enoshima cupped his face which he is facing her, and then told him to stay calm, and as his eyes was gazing hers, she made a bold move by placing her lips on his, and a kiss was formed, and Naegi is taken by surprise but due to the situation he is in right now, he couldn't bring himself to stop or rebut, and in his flustered state, he accepted, and accidentally embraced her. With their embrace his erection is pressing her "front", and as he is moving closer to her body, Naegi is getting aroused even further, his organ throbbing harder and harder.

The model is still rummaging the clothes she wanted to pick, and is continuing to do so not noticing that she is narrowly close to catching the two teens in the act, and thankfully she got what she wanted and puts it on before closing the closet door, and then the models leave the room unaware of what's happening, and when the coast is clear, Enoshima stopped kissing him, panting while glancing at Naegi, who is also panting, and both came out of the closet, and her eyes gaze at his penis, throbbing back and fro, and he is embarrassed at what happened just now.

"Well...we're safe..."

"..."

"You okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Er...sorry about that...I sort of took your first kiss..."

"Th-that's okay..."

"Wait here..."

"Okay..."

As Enoshima locked the door, she approached Naegi and told him that he can't go around with his organ hard, and said that even if she give him his clothes he couldn't possibly puts his pants on in THAT condition, and Naegi was left with thinking of how to "calm" his arousal, and Enoshima offered to help him solve that, and after telling him how, he was reluctant, but after a "calm urging" from her, he is hesitant to let her until she used her charms to "persuade" him, and as Naegi leaned against a table, Enoshima stood in front of him as her hand started to rub his penis.

"Enoshi...mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Enoshima began to circle her right hand around his shaft and gently stroke him up and down, and for the first time the boy began to feel more sensations as he felt her smooth hands rubbing his organ, and since this is the first time he felt this, he was unable to focus on other matters as his erection throbbed harder at every rub she gave him. His eyes glued on her hand-rubbing while his hands started to cares her shapely thighs, as Enoshima's left hand began to caress his balls. She is enjoying this as this is the first step in ensnaring him as she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder, and to tease him more, she kissed him while pulling him down and both teens are on the floor.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Naegi is on top of her as Enoshima spread her legs, and because of her bikini made of smooth fabric, it is more than enough to stimulate the underside of his shaft, and his body began to move on its own as Naegi's hips started to rise and push, his erection rubbing Enoshima's "front", as if they are having intercourse, and she can feel his erection rubbing her as her hand began to caress his buttocks while her other hand caressing his balls. Naegi's mind was overwhelmed with arousal as he thrusts his hips up and down, pressing her "front", his penis throbbed harder and harder while both are kissing.

As the minutes passed by, Naegi's body is slowly reaching its limits and Enoshima can tell as his hips moved a bit faster and harder while his erection is pressing further onto her "front", his breathing became ragged and her legs spread further. His heart beats faster and Enoshima then used her body to switch places and she is now on top, and then her hand encircled his penis and began to rub him faster, further arousing him, and after another minute he reached his limit as his erection pulsed and Naegi "releases himself" for the first time, shooting out his "essence" and landed on his belly, and Naegi softly moaned at the sensation as Enoshima watched it, smirking at her first encounter of a boy's organ "exploding".

She kept on rubbing him until he went soft and Enoshima grabbed a towel to rub off the "evidence" and told Naegi to wait here as she will go to the other dressing room to get his clothes, and as she left, Naegi wondered how and why this happened, and he is quite flustered at what occurred and yet he felt a bit of satisfaction though he wondered if this is okay. After a few minutes Enoshima (wearing her bathrobe) arrived and gave him her clothes and the two dressed up as they prepare to leave for Hope Peak Academy as the day is about to end.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it "jump-started" the "moment" between Naegi and Enoshima, but this is just the start as the "Super Highschool-level Fashionista" is cooking up some more schemes to seduce Naegi and know more of his "weak points" in preparations to send him to despair.

Right now you get to see Enoshima's career as a fashion model and Naegi gets roped in, which resulted him in getting some more awkward moments that you just read. Although nothing happened yet, this is just a start. More are on the way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Enoshima's "erotic" moments before he "came to her rescue" when harassed by perverted fans, and there Enoshima commences in seducing him for the second time...


	4. Another Photoshoot

**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...new reviews, and I'm quite happy with it, so now I'm more inspired to "cook up" some more...and this will be "exciting" just like last chapter.

Speaking of last chapter, which gave you a "preview"of how Enoshima would "romance" Naegi, this next chapter will explore more between the two teens. Aside from how this chapter will show Enoshima getting closer to Naegi and how she would seduce him into falling for her, the "Super High School-level Luckster" inadvertently developed an attraction to her unaware that she is actually "playing with him" as she gets to see how he "carries himself" which she plans to use against him.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Betsu no Shashin Satsuei_**

At the dormitory of Hope Peak Academy, Naegi is inside his bedroom and had just emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower, and he was in a rather state of shock after the events that happened earlier in the day. After forming a friendly rapport with Enoshima, and getting to see her fashion albums, he was invited by Enoshima to accompany her to a photo-shoot at a rented studio for a popular fashion magazine. While he was there rooting for her, the fashion magazine editor noticed Naegi and decided to offer him a price if he poses with Enoshima, and the rest is history.

"Really...I couldn't believe I bagged a part-time job..."

Naegi couldn't actually believe that during the photoshoot he got aroused after being beside Enoshima, and after managing to hide at the dressing room, he would find himself "exposed" to her and after managing to hide from other models by hiding inside a closet along with Enoshima, he would soon ended up inadvertently making out with her, resulting in experiencing his "first time", as well as getting his first kiss. He blushed when recalling that moment and wondered if this was okay, especially on his part.

"Enoshima...why would she do that...? But in fairness...she's kind of cute...I wonder...would she be...?"

As he recalled the events that happened earlier, his "private part" reacted and Naegi stared wide-eyed at the mirror as he saw his erection "saluting", and he panicked as he doesn't want to act like a fantasizing maniac since he respects Enoshima because she is his friend, and yet he ended up sitting on his bed waiting for is penis to soften up. While the minutes passed by he wondered about Enoshima, and recalled her pretty face as well as giving him her kiss, which was his first.

"My first kiss...and my "first time"..."

Naegi blushed as he wondered why she kissed him, yet he slowly developed an interest in her, and wondered if he should woo her, though he is unsure since he never had a girlfriend before, and seeing that his organ finally softened up after several minutes, the teen decided to dress up and go to sleep, and hoped that he doesn't end up making fantasized dreams about Enoshima, since he doesn't want to disrespect her.

**-x-**

At her dorm room, Enoshima stood in front of the mirror, naked as she had just took a shower, and while standing there she is admiring her body, showing off her sexy curves and her "busts", and while many fans fawned over her, she couldn't help but get pissed at her male admirers who are only after her sexy body and not as herself though it didn't matter to her since she is not interested in them, but then she recalled earlier in the studio when she posed with Naegi, and recalled the "moment" she had with him, especially seeing him naked for the first time.

"Hmm...he may be a "herbivore boy"...but he sure is cute...and he really is easy to seduce..."

Enoshima recalled earlier when she seduced Naegi in to making out with her, she vividly remembered how his erection brushed her "front", feeling him and how this aroused her as well, and she developed a liking to Naegi especially when seeing him naked, and wanting to feel more of him, she thought of something to ensnare him to be with her once they're alone, and thought of "giving herself" to him when she wanted him all to herself.

"Hmm...if I am to "do" him...I need the right approach...and the right situation...and if things went my way...I can have him all to myself..."

By then her cellphone rang and when she answered it, it was her fashion manager and the two talked, in which she is informed that if the next month and her photoshoots would go well, she will be paid handsomely, and asked if Naegi is interested in becoming her "fashion partner" part-time.

"Hello, Junko..."

"Yeah, boss...?"

"I managed to schedule you to another photoshoot appointment..."

"Really? That's great..."

"And if things went well, You will get paid well..."

"Okay..."

"And please ask your friend if he's interested..and I promise to pay him higher..."

"You mean Naegi...? Okay, I'll ask him..."

**-x-**

_**A month later...**_

At the classroom of Hope Peak Academy, classes ended and Naegi is with some classmates, and there the classmates, including, Ohwada, Hagakure and Yamada, approached him and showed him the newly-released edition of the leading fashion magazine, where an article featured Enoshima's fashion pictures, which included Naegi, and the "Luckster" blushed when prodded to answer their queries.

"Whoa, Naegi...I didn't know you're into modelling as well..."

"Yeah...I thought you're the "Super High School-level Luckster"..."

"I bet you got lucky when you posed with that pretty Enoshima..."

"Um...ah...well..."

"Oi, Naegi..."

"What is it, Ohwada?"

"How did you end up posing with Enoshima?"

"That's right...modelling isn't your forte..."

"Hmm...I bet you did something..."

"Eh? You're wrong! I..."

Naegi explained himself that Enoshima invited him to check her photoshoot and the fashion magazine editor asked him to pose with Enoshima and ended up accepting after Enoshima encouraged him and the promise of a good pay, and yet he gets teased because he was "lucky" to pose in a sexy pictorial with the "Fashionista", which Ohwada contributed to Naegi's "luck" though Naegi insisted that luck has nothing to do with this.

By then Hagakure was staring at his crystal ball and as the others looked, the "Super High School-level Fortune Teller" gave his prediction.

"Hmm...listen up, Naegi-chi...my fortune telling says that you'll lose your virginity very, very soon..."

"EH?!"

Naegi stared wide-eyed at hearing this while the others stared at Naegi, and they began to take Hagakure's readings seriously, believing that Naegi would actually lose his virginity very soon, and Naegi had to rebut that since this was a personal matter and is unsure how would that happen since he hasn't have a girlfriend yet, but the teasing continues. Yamada and the other classmates teases him while Ohwada just chuckled, seeing that Naegi's "luck" has an effect on the boy.

"Is that true? Naegi...you'll be "deflowered" soon...?"

"That's what I call "lucky"..."

"Hmm..."

"What is it...?"

"Since you posed with Enoshima...I bet you're going to "do it" with her..."

"Eh?!"

"Is that true, Naegi?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

**-x-**

At the girls' locker room, Enoshima was with Maizono, Asahina, Ohgawa, Fujisaki and Celes, and there the "Fashionista" gave them free copies of the magazines and when they read her article, they were surprised to see Naegi there and questioned Enoshima since they knew that Naegi is a "Super level-Luckster" and not a model, in which Enoshima told them that the magazine editor asked Naegi to pose with her with the promise of a good pay, and while the girls are fine with it, Maizono felt a bit of jealousy seeing the photos of Naegi and Enoshima posing together in a photo.

"Wow...Naegi is really lucky..."

"I'm surprised that your fashion manager sees interest in Naegi..."

"But...modelling is not Naegi's forte...I think this is just a temporary part-time job..."

"Um...Enoshima-san...is there something going on between you and Naegi-kun...?"

"Nope..nothing...say...you're not jealous, are you...? Or is it that you like him...?"

"Ah! No...nothing like that!"

When asked if Naegi would be willing to pose again, Enoshima stated that it'd be up to Naegi on whether to accept or not. After that, the girls leave the locker as the next classes are about to commence, though word about Naegi posing with Enoshima spread, and both her and Naegi were commended and teased, seeing a potential chemistry between the two.

**-x-**

Later that night, Enoshima went to Naegi's dorm room and there she and Naegi talked, and the conversation appeared normal as both exchanged pleasantries until she brought up the subject about what happened a month ago, and asked him if he felt offended about what she did at the closet and dressing room, but Naegi opted not to reprimand her since he "helped" her back then, and slowly developed an attraction to her and seeing that she is sincere, he decided not to argue with her and as Enoshima hoped, she can seduce him again and there she asked if Naegi would want to work part-time as a model after telling him that the reception is good, and the fashion magazine editor wanted to have Naegi pose again, which the boy wondered if it is okay.

"Really? He wants me to pose again?"

"Yeah...the reception is good...and he sees potential in you..."

"I...see..."

"If you're not comfortable with it...it's okay...you don't have to force yourself..."

"..."

"He even says that the pay commission for you would be higher...and it's only on a part-time basis..."

"Hmm...I guess it's okay..."

"Okay then...it's settled..."

After some assurance, Naegi ended up accepting though he told her that he wouldn't be available most of the time and she accepted, and the two got welled together and she left the room as Naegi glanced at her getting drawn by her charms.

**-x-**

Two weeks later, at a photo studio, Enoshima brought Naegi and the editor said that Naegi would be a male model's "stand-in" because the intended model was not well, and seeing a possible chemistry between him and Enoshima, the editor said that the next photoshoots would involve the latest fashion trends, and after being shown the drafts, Naegi accepted as he realized that there won't be any "sexy shoots" and there the editor gave the "go-signal" and the photoshoot commences.

After spending an hour things went well, and when the shooting finished, the editor promised to give Naegi his commission pay after the photos are sold in magazines in the next month, and Enoshima smiled at Naegi after seeing how well he handled himself, which Naegi smiled in return, and there editor and Enoshima's manager asked if she and Naegi are a couple, which Naegi denied while blushing while Enoshima didn't answer it directly, giving off suspicions.

**-x-**

A month later the fashion magazines are sold to stalls and it features both Enoshima and Naegi in their fashion photos, and it was a hit among fashionista fans and while outside Hope Peak Academy, Enoshima was approached by fans, mostly females, in which she didn't mind it at first, but to her surprise the female fans asked if Naegi is her boyfriend, seeing the chemistry between them and she is wondering on whether to confirm it or not, and when Naegi came out, the female fans saw him for the first time, and even though he appeared to be an average boy, being a bit shorter than Enoshima, the girls got fawned on his "boyish looks" and approached him, asking if he has a girlfriend or not, and while he told them that he is single, they asked if there is something going on between him and Enoshima, and Naegi got flustered as he told them that they're just friends.

"So you're single?"

"No girlfriend?"

"Ah...that's right..."

"But...is Enoshima your girlfriend?"

"You looked good together..."

"Are you two a couple?"

"EH?! No, no...we're just friends and classmates...nothing beyond that...ha-ha-ha..."

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

By then, a male, who is also a high school student, came, and he is revealed to be the male model whom Naegi temporarily replaced, and it turns out to be one of Enoshima's suitor, whom she turned him down several times, but now he was just fired from the fashion job because of his arrogance and a quarrel with his fashion manager and letting success get to his head. He saw Enoshima and tried to woo her again and she rebuked him, which didn't sit well with him. By then an argument broke out between the two and Naegi saw Enoshima acting a bit serious and overheard the argument.

But when the now-fired male model began to make narcissism comments which makes it appeared that girls are submissive to men and Enoshima is the subject, Naegi took offense and went to Enoshima's aid, and this would cause a scene as the male model saw Naegi for the first time, feeling aghast that he was replaced by an "average brat" that fans would fawn over, and the model stated that this would make him puke and told Naegi that he is never good enough, especially for Enoshima.

"Hey! Enoshima is a good-natured girl! You have no right making lewd comments about her!"

"You...you're the brat who replaced me?! I can't believe that they would choose a small brat to partner with Enoshima...and I wonder why these bitches would fawn over you..."

"That's because I carry myself well...and respect girls without making foolish comments!"

"Girls are submissive...and I will have them as my personal trophies...and that includes Enoshima! You're not good enough for her!"

"You have no right calling her a trophy! So better take back what you said about her!"

"And why would I?"

"Apologize to her!"

"I won't! That's how we men do!"

Mukuro Ikusaba just emerged from the academy and saw this so she is on standby to see if she would intervene since her younger twin sister is in "harm's way" though she held back at seeing Naegi coming to Enoshima's defense.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it follows up the "fashion shoot" part from last chapter, but this would also serve as a "catalyst" where Enoshima would seduce Naegi to fall for him so she would "have fun" with him before enacting the "mutual killings" that would happen in the upcoming months.

Right now you get to see more of Enoshima's career as a fashion model and Naegi gets roped in, which he agrees to take part-time jobs as a part-time model. So far nothing happened right now, except that he gets in to a confrontation with the male model whom Naegi replaced. Though a cliffhanger ended this chapter so the action would commence in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Naegi as he came to Enoshima's aid, before she commences on seducing him the second time...


End file.
